As an example of such a vehicle seat, related-art shows a vehicle seat including a seat cushion and a seat back (see, JP-A-2007-20636).
In the related-art, the seat cushion includes a cushion material forming an outer shape of the seat and a skin material covering the cushion material. The cushion material is formed with a plurality of groove parts (first groove part, second groove part) into which a portion of the skin material can be fitted in a pulled state. The first groove part extends in a width direction of the seat. Further, the second groove part extends in a front-rear direction of the seat and is configured to intersect perpendicularly with the first groove part.
Further, in the related-art, it is possible to prevent a portion of the skin material from being fallen out by setting a width dimension at an entry portion of each groove part smaller than the width dimension at an inner side thereof. By doing so, the cushion material is covered with the skin material while stably engaging a portion of the skin material in the plurality of groove parts.
Further, linear design lines are exhibited on the surface of the seat cushion by fitting the skin material in the cushion material. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain a vehicle seat having an excellent design.